Awakened Conflicts
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: Zarc knew that Yuya's efforts were in vain: no matter how hard he tried to fight against it, no matter how many times he denied the truth, no matter how many times he would bring hope and light... he would always be a piece of the devil. He would always be a piece...of him. This is a one-shot that features the song by Jekyll and Hyde..."Confrontation". Hope you enjoy. :)


**I've been** **waiting** **to do something like this ever since January/February...a songfic that features a meeting between Zarc and Yuya. And with episode 129 coming tomorrow, I figured it would be fitting to do a one-shot now that features that Jekyll and Hyde song...Confrontation. I've been wanting to do this and have wanted to add this in Voice of Freedom or True Darkness...but I thought that a song would detract from the usual flow of those stories...so here we are, a one-shot! :D**

 **Now, since that song does have a bit of language, I will change it to make it more...language friendly, but it DOES fit the relationship between Zarc and Yuya perfectly. Also, I will change some lyrics to accustom to them (and so that I don't break the rules, I will break the lyrics up with the story).**

 **In terms of the song, the rules say that I cannot copy it if it's not in the public domain, such as the media. I have avoided breaking that rule with two things: one, I have changed/cut some of the lyrics to accustom to the story/Arc-V universe. Two, "Confrontation" is sorta in the public domain, because you can find it on YouTube (there are even MLP and Undertale versions of it), as long as I don't plagiarize it.**

 **I DO NOT OWN CONFRONTATION BY JEKYLL AND HYDE! NOR DO I OWN YU-GI-OH ARC-V!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Fight him, Yuya! Don't let him take over...Yuya...YUYA...YUYA!"_

The remaining echoes of a desperate voice alone filled the otherwise silent atmosphere, as a weary boy with red-and-green hair slowly opened his eyes. He groaned as he felt the effects of being forcefully hurled to the ground, evident from the soreness in his joints and aching head. It took a great amount of effort not to pass out again from the painful throbbing alone.

After opening his eyes, the first thing Yuya noticed was...nothing. There was nothing around him except for a blanket of darkness, and the fact that he was alone...wherever he was...alarmed him that something wasn't right.

He was alone...all alone in the darkness. No one was in sight, no one to find, no one to tend to, no one to...just be there with him. His friends wasn't there. His family was nowhere to be seen. Even Yuzu...

The icy grip of loneliness gripped Yuya's mind at that revelation; where were they? Where was _he_? Why was he all...alone?

Why did he feel... _trapped and hopeless?_

But he wasn't, as one voice never stopped ringing in his ears... _Yuto's_ voice...

 _"Yuya...please, fight it...fight back! This isn't like you...like us!"_

"Yu-...Yuto?" Yuya looked around blindly, trying to find the source. He was confused at the counterpart's words; what did he want him to fight? Was there someone else here in this darkness? Was it Yuto...?

But when he moved his head, another jab of pain reverberated through his skull, traveling downward to his heart and lungs.

The barely bearable torment left Yuya in a series of sporadic panting, breathing heavily as he clutched his chest. "Argh...what...?"

Regaining his senses, Yuya managed to rise slowly to his feet after a few moments, looking around for any source or even a mere flicker of light. The infinite darkness that encircled him was growing too close for comfort, even for someone who wasn't claustrophobic.

But then Yuto's voice suddenly ceased...and the eerie silence that came with that darkness was deafening. Yuya held his breath.

"Yuto...are you still there...?

There was no answer.

"Yuto, answer me!"

The atmosphere suddenly grew remarkably heavy, as if a certain presence was awakening from inside the shadows themselves...

"YUTO!"

 _ **"Hehehehe..."**_

Yuya's eyes widened immediately, the tone of the intruder's voice making the hackles on the back of his neck rise in alarm. "W-who's there?! Sh-show yourself!"

More low chuckles echoed throughout the darkness before a pair of crimson eyes suddenly stared back at him, their unnatural glow and white irises sending chills down Yuya's spine.

There was something familiar about those eyes...and the boy hoped that his suspicions weren't true.

And suddenly, that feeling of loneliness seemed like a bright, warm fire in comparison to the wave of dread that washed over Yuya's form...

 _Could it be...?_

 ** _"There's no escape now..."_**

There was little doubt in Yuya's mind at who the owner of that voice was...

The boy backed away from the eyes, but they grew steadily closer towards him...and it didn't help that he could also hear the echoing footsteps of their owner, walking _towards_ him. A cackle escaped the person's lips, and Yuya felt the pain in his chest increase exponentially, as if a great fire was burning inside of him.

"No...you must be...Zarc."

The figure stopped at the mention of that name, and Yuya knew that what he asked was true. _**"So, after fourteen long years, you finally have learned the truth about me...and I must say, I'm pleased with how far you have come**_ _**since** **the...beginning."**_

Yuya couldn't overlook the subtle tone of...satisfaction in his tone. It surprised him; was Zarc _glad_ that he was there? But...why would he be happy? Wasn't he the notorious Devil that destroyed the United World, the one who craved destruction and death wherever he went, whenever he desired?

Unless...he was referring to his status as a duelist, as a Lancer?

Whatever it might be, Yuya was determined not to let the demon win. "Zarc, whoever you are, don't think for even a minute that I'll let you take control over me! Both Yuto and I will fight against you, and we won't let your darkness destroy this world!"

Zarc's eyes narrowed in result, and a wave of burning pain suddenly engulfed Yuya's entire body, making him double over and clutch his sides and chest again. He felt the power of his incarnation's hatred and anger slowly overwhelming his senses, making the experience even more painful and heart-wrenching.

But it was even worse after hearing the incarnation's following words...

* * *

 ** _"Do you really think that I would ever let you GO? Do you really think that I would ever set you free?_**

 ** _Well...if you do, I'm glad to say that it simply isn't so,_**

 ** _You will NEVER get away from ME!"_**

* * *

There was nothing but a sense of madness in his voice, fitting for a sociopath like Zarc. Yuya struggled to stand again, but his confidence and resolution alone kept him up on his feet.

 _Must...stay...up! If I were to get out of this place, if I were to see my friends again, I have to fight him!_

But when he looked up, his incarnation was much closer to him than before, as his eyes were right in front of his face, seeming to stare right into his soul. It unnerved Yuya to see the white, glowing irises that sported malicious intent at such a close proximity...

He then felt something touch his shoulder (a hand?), weighing him down and sending more torment into his body. It took every ounce of strength to shake it off with a harsh shrug, and Yuya stepped away from Zarc with wide eyes and panting breaths, making sure that the demon wouldn't try to get to him again.

He had to stop Zarc himself, no matter what.

* * *

 _"No...all that you are is a face in the mirror, I close my eyes and you disappear!"_

* * *

Zarc took a step forwards, his footsteps being in rhythm as Yuya continued backing away, clenching his fist. He smirked widely at the boy's fearful movements, gleeful at the terrifying effect he had upon him.

He was even more excited with the thought of hunting him down like a predator chasing after his prey, to break his mind down piece by piece until there was nothing left...

And the moment the boy breaks...would be the moment that he revives once more into the outside world.

* * *

 ** _"I'm what you face when you face in the mirror, for long as you LIVE I will still be here!"_**

 _"All that you are is the end of a nightmare, and all that you are is a dying scream! After today I will end your demonic dream!"_

* * *

Yuya raised his fist, and was ready to fight physically against the darkness, but it was in that moment that another sting of pain, which could only be described as a fire that was more powerful, wrathful, and violent than the previous ones, coursed through his body, causing him to gasp out loud. His legs quickly gave way, and he fell to his hands and knees, having been zapped of all his energy to stand while biting his tongue to not cry out in anguish.

 _It hurts...IT HURTS! ARRRRGGGHHH!_

Zarc watched all of this unfold with a psychotic grin on his features, and he edged even closer to the Standard counterpart, his presence making the boy's torture intensify.

 _He_ was causing this to him...

* * *

 _ **"This is NOT a dream, my friend, and IT will never end! This one is the NIGHTMARE that goes on!**_

 _ **Zarc is here to stay, no matter WHAT you may pretend..."**_

* * *

He took one step closer to Yuya, reaching for his head. The pain in his chest spiked...

Yuya's pendant glowed for a moment, having one single crack appear ominously near the bottom of the crystal.

 _"No...Yuya!"_

* * *

 _ **"And I will flourish long after you are GONE!"**_

* * *

 _NOOO!_

Feeling his presence lingering above him, the tomato-haired duelist automatically raised his hand and swatted the darkness away, making Zarc step back in surprise. This gave Yuya more room to breathe and clear his mind, which he did.

The pendant continued to shine for a few more seconds before its light disappeared altogether from view, not that Zarc or Yuya had ever noticed...

"No...I'm not going to give up..." As for the boy, he still had no strength to stand up after all the torture he had experienced, but there was no way that he was going to willingly succumb to his incarnation's power.

Zarc wanted his life, his body, his mind, all for the purpose of being reborn into the outside world again. He didn't care if the boy died or suffered (in fact, he actually wanted him to die) as long as it all gave way to his own needs to fulfill his goal. Yuya knew that that was the reason, the truth of why he was in this...place.

It was either him or Zarc; there was no third option. Only one would leave this place alive. And the Entertainer had every single reason to survive, to not let the darkness win...

Because if he failed...Yuya didn't want to think of the aftermath, but the horrors of what would happen were too real, too threatening to shrug off. He had to continue fighting against this dark half of himself...for his friends, his family, for Yuzu, for everyone!

He wouldn't let this twisted demon destroy anything he loved! And he certainly wouldn't let Zarc destroy _him!_

 _I stood up against Zarc in the past, so why should now be any different? Even if he has grown stronger because of my bond with Yuto...I won't let him win! I will break this darkness instead!_

 ** _"I would like to see you try to fight against me...but in the end all your efforts will be in vain!"_**

Both sides were unwilling, unyielding to stand down, each having a resolve and a purpose to fight, but it didn't take long for the tides to turn...

* * *

 _"No, you will die, and my memory will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control!"_

 ** _"You can't control me, I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!"_**

 _"I don't need you to survive as you need me, because I'll become whole if you dance with death!_

 _And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final BREATH!"_

* * *

Zarc laughed madly at the counterpart's determination, a further sign of his lack of empathy for anyone. Yuya was angered by this, his pendant flashing brightly again for a moment...

"You CAN be controlled..." The demonic duelist turned to him at those words, casting an insane gleam of disbelief in his eyes.

 ** _"Really? You CONTROL ME?! YOU CANNOT STOP A GOD!"_**

"Even if you are one, I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM ANYONE ANYMORE!" Yuya yelled back, and, after feeling a rush of adrenaline and anger, subconsciously charged straight towards Zarc, his fist ready to uppercut him in the stomach. The latter's crimson eyes widened in alarm at the sudden change in mood, finding no time to evade the attack...

"It's over, Zarc! I will not LET YOU LIVE!"

 _ **"Really? Then, perhaps, let me teach you a quick lesson of my power...!"**_

Zarc smirked madly upon seeing his Standard counterpart's attempt to subdue him, knowing that such efforts were futile. But he did have to admire the boy's resolve...

 ** _"That anger...so it appears that we are one and the same, aren't we...Yuya?"_**

He stretched out his hand in front of him...and Yuya was suddenly flown back from being struck face-first by an invisible force, the impact leaving him to skid violently on the ground, rolling over and over before coming to a stop.

 _"Yuya...!"_

His lying form was still on the ground as the demon duelist advanced towards him. Yuya was barely conscious and his nerves were wracked with more of that fiery, boiling pain, but he knew what had just happened...

The darkness around them had aided Zarc...and incapacitated him. He had no power, no control in this place, none whatsoever.

His strength wasn't enough. He was doomed if he were to continue fighting alone...and he was.

 _Yuto...Yuzu...everyone, where are you? I...I...can't..._

He was cornered, lonely, helpless, and scared...that he was about to die at the hands of this monster.

* * *

 ** _"I live inside you FOREVER!"_**

 _"NOOO!"_

 ** _"With darkness itself by my SIDE!"_**

 _"NOOOO!"_

 ** _"And I know that now and forever...that you won't be able to separate, Yuya, from ME!"_**

 _"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Yuya couldn't move even a finger as Zarc's hand reached down and touched his forehead...and in that moment, he felt the most agonizing and electrifying pain in his life, one that he could describe as having his bones broken, his skin torn to pieces, and his head being split in two. His insides were on fire, his nerves being set ablaze with wave after wave of torment. The boiling hot pain engulfed him from his head to his feet, and the heat and intensity of it left the boy screaming and writhing on the ground, struggling to get away from the man.

Zarc, meanwhile, cackled as the darkness that seeped from him started to cover and engulf Yuya's body, starting with his eyes.

Yuya was unable to stop him, still thrashing in the horrendous and unbearable pain...at least, until...

 _"YUUUUUYYAAA!"_

His pendant glowed...and Zarc was sent flying back as another pair of hands forced him off of the tortured boy, sending him away from completely absorbing him. He was indignant at this new force, surprised and frustrated that someone else had stopped him momentarily from achieving his goal.

Yuya could barely hold onto reality, no longer seeing or understanding what was going on. The only thing that gave him some sort of clue was the familiarity of Yuto's voice...

But the darkness was a persistent force. And just like his friend, Yuto was still a part of the demon as well...

 ** _"Well, if it isn't the little Xyz hero who has come once again to save the day...well, unfortunately for you, I'm afraid that you'll soon be subject to the same fate as we-!"_**

 _"You will NOT HURT YUYA! OR RURI! OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS!"_ Zarc was left in shock that Yuto had interrupted him so quickly, and that made the demon even more furious.

However, for Yuya, he was happy, joyful even. He wasn't alone.

Yuto was there, and his resolve to save him was clear, definite, resolute, much to Yuya's relief. He was glad to know that he wasn't alone in this terrible darkness, that he wouldn't have to die at Zarc's hands.

He might have a chance to live after all. Now, if he had the strength to get up...

But that wouldn't be the case. Zarc let loose another cackle, and Yuya was alarmed to suddenly hear the pained cries of his friend, followed by a wheeze and harsh breaths. It left little to the imagination of what had happened to him...

"NO, YUTO!"

 _ **"It's too late already, because you will both fall to me,"**_ Zarc declared, making his way over to the two weakened duelists once more. Yuto gritted his teeth while stepping in front of Yuya, becoming a shield to protect him from the demon.

He knew that this time would be different...but there was still a slimmer of hope for both of them, a light that they can reach to.

It was up to them...there were too many stakes at hand, too many to die for. They had to live; they had to survive!

In order to escape this darkness...Zarc had to DIE!

* * *

 _"No...can't you see it's over now? It's time to DIE!"_

 ** _"No, not I! Only you BOTH!"_**

 _"If we die, you'll die too!"_

 ** _"You'll die, me? Then I'll BE YOU!"_**

 _"CURSE YOU, ZARC! LEAVE US BE!"_

 ** _"BUT DON'T YOU TWO SEE...THAT YOU ARE ME?!"_**

 _"NO! Deep inside...!"_

 ** _"I am YOU! YOU ARE ZARC!"_**

 _"No...NEVER!"_

 ** _"YES, NOW AND FOREVER!"_**

 _"HEAVEN FORBID YOU, ZARC! TAKE ALL OF YOUR EVIL DEEDS AND GO ROT IN THE DARKNESS!"_

* * *

As Yuya and Yuto echoed their resolve in unison, the former's pendant started to glow a bright blue light. It tore apart the shadows that threatened to consume them, and Zarc himself stepped back with a hiss as a powerful hum echoed from inside the crystal...

The darkness was quickly being overpowered by the light.

To the boys, it was both an unexpected surprise and an answer to their prayers. Zarc growled in return, but his anger quickly dissipated into a wry smile after seeing what was happening to the pendant...

The crystal was breaking, and judging from the cracks, it was only a few moments away from falling apart altogether...

Zarc smirked at this, and despite the briliiance blinding his eyes, he threw his head back and laughed, giving the boys a good glimpse at his true form for the first time.

Upon seeing the black scales covering his body and dragon-like wings that expanded behind his back, they were shell-shocked at the sight. And then, when Zarc brought his head down, he opened his now _golden eyes..._

 ** _"THEN I'LL GUESS I'LL SEE YOU THERE, YUYA! YUTO! I WILL DRAG YOU DOWN TO THE BLACK PIT ITSELF!"_**

With those last words, the pendant suddenly shattered into a million pieces...and the light was immediately snuffed out by the power of the darkness. Yuto and Yuya could only watch as Zarc's eyes flashed...

A blanket of darkness rushed at them...and then, there was nothing but a resounding god-like roar that filled the air.

 ** _"I AM FINALLY ONE!"_**

* * *

 **YAY, FINALLY DONE! WHOO HOO! I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT! MY ONE GOAL! THIS SONG HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN DONE! XD**

 **Anyway, hoped you liked it! Yeah, the style is a little different from what I usually write like, but hey, I hoped it didn't detract from the story. ;)**

 **Read, review, do whatever you like! And until next time, this is CTA out! AND GOD IS SO GOOD AND RIGHTEOUS!**


End file.
